ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VelvetClaw/Rise of Montival!
Ive decided to create a new mod! So far, we have the following units: *militiamen - professionals *shield bearers (bearing swords, axes and maces) *polearm squad *archers *crossbowmen *javelineers *slingers *horse skirmishers *horse scouts *lancers I figured out a system of military units whereby you would have "light" militia: these units are very cheap but weak. Players initially start off with no militia: they only have villagers, whose attack is poor, fighters (who are armed with truncheons) and survivalists - survivalists are actually villagers armed with crude bows, slings, and also throw rocks. Some factions however can convert villagers into fighting units: the Bearkillers can convert villagers into militiamen, while Clan McKenzie can convert its villagers into archer levies...the difference is that these units have an "armoured" appearance that distinguishes them from the relative "modern" look that they have. fortunately, you can create 2 professional units: pikemen and javelineers. Later on, the survivalists can be converted into crossbow units and fighters get upgraded into spearmen - not as effective as pikemen, but they remain powerful at least. Crossbows and spears are rather cheap, and are meant to supplement your other "professional" units, which are now augmented with shield bearers and horse skirmishers. You also get a weak cavalry unit, the horse levy and a siege unit: the mantlet. On the next era, you will get to create more interesting units: longbowmen, light cavalry, and horse archers. You get to create scorpions, which are great against infantry. Your levy units continue to upgrade; however, these "professional units" don't get upgrades - they are rather expensive and hard to train, but are very good at what they do. Finally, once you reach the penultimate era, more possibilities appear for you: your "militia" ceases to train, but now you have the ability to upgrade your professionals into true "experts". Upgrading all horse archers, horse javelins and light cavalry grants you a new unit: the lancer. Note, however, some of these professionals appear 1 age earlier. For instance, while Corvallis can only get longbowmen in 3, Clam McKenzie has the capability to recruit hunters by 2, which can then be upgraded to McKenzie archers by 3 - these units cost the same as longbowmen elsewhere, but are exceptionally powerful at what they do. Corvallis instead has the ability to upgrade simple scorpions, mangonels, and trebuchets into really dangerous engines of mass destruction, and also can create air units. Not all factions follow this route, however: the CUT for instance doesn't have professionals, but retains the ability to upgrade "militia" to units of rather poor constitution but very powerful attack and movement speed: The Prophet's Sword regiment. These units are essentially fanatics: its archers are weaker than most longbowmen, but retain the same speed and have a very high rate of fire, while its melee units, the Prophet's Sword enforcers are still powerful enough, if they get the first strike in. Their weakness is made up by the ability of the CUT to create Seekers in 3 - these are the high priests with many fearsome capabilities - to make matters worse, they can be sacrificed against buildings to cause damage! Category:Blog posts